1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the interconnection of telecommunications lines, and more particularly to an apparatus for the management of an interconnecting and cross-connecting system for optical fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, fiber optic cables have replaced traditional copper wire as the preferred medium for telecommunications. As with copper wires, it is necessary to provide cross-connections and interconnections between optical fibers at various locations in the distribution system. The present invention relates to a system and apparatus for simplifying such cross-connections and interconnections.
The prior art is replete with inventions on fiber optic organizers, junction boxes, etc. Several of these inventions utilize splice trays which slide out of a housing or cabinet like drawers. In many other units, the splice trays are pivotally attached to the housing. Pivotal attachment facilitates access to and manipulation of the splice trays, as well as minimizing space requirements. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,266,853 and 4,792,203, and French Patent App. No. 2,559,916. Some trays are pivotally attached in such a manner that they can be flipped back and forth like pages in a book. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,776, European Patent App. No. 159,857, and PCT App. No. GB88/01120.
Common features of a conventional splice tray include: a spool or reel for storing excess fiber slack and maintaining a minimum bend radius in the fibers to prevent undue stress or kinks; tabs or lugs which keep the fibers from slipping off the reel; a splice area having retaining clips or other means for attaching splice elements or connectors to the tray; and a cover for protecting selected portions of the fibers. The cabinets used with these trays often have a movable shelf for providing a work surface for, e.g., making the splice connections, and also often include a special panel cover or other means for preventing access to certain portions of the cabinet.
One limitation in the prior art splice trays relates to interconnection versus cross-connection of fibers. As used herein, "interconnection" refers to the direct connection of two fiber ends using a single splice element or connector, while "cross-connection" refers to the indirect connection of two fiber ends using at least one intermediate section of fiber such as a jumper, pigtail or patch cord, there being at least two splice elements or connectors, one at each end of the jumper. While some prior art designs provide for interconnection and others provide for cross-connection, there is no prior art fiber organizer which adequately addresses the need for both interconnection and cross-connection in the same unit. Furthermore, there are no prior art splice trays which may be adapted for use in either interconnection or cross-connection. Finally, with respect to splice tray arrays which can be flipped like pages in a book, even though such prior art arrays can facilitate access to fiber splices, the individual trays are oftentimes difficult to manipulate due to interference from adjacent trays which are free to swing in the technician's way. It would, therefore, be desirable and advantageous to devise a fiber optic splice tray and cabinet which overcomes the foregoing limitations by providing a splice tray which is adaptable to both interconnection and cross-connection, and by further providing means for securely holding the trays of a page-type array in predetermined positions.